1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for the bed of a pickup truck with an associated roll-up housing and more particularly pertains to covering the bed of a flat-bed truck with sheet material positionable in a first orientation over the bed and a second orientation rolled up in a tubular container adjacent to the cab.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for covering a wide variety of things constructed of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for covering a wide variety of things constructed of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of covering objects and uncovering them through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,866 to Nett a pickup bed tonneau cover mounting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,099 to Mount discloses a truck bed cover device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,921 to Cahmpie III, et al discloses a sliding cover for a truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,843 to Russell et al discloses a roll-up pickup bed cover with integral tailgate cover and lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,950 to Bernardo discloses a rolling cover for a truck utility bed having improved reel support housing and guide track clamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 139,794 to Kellum discloses window-screens.
Japanese Patent Number 141,920 to Mutsugi Mai discloses a car body cover device of vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,475 to Johnsen discloses a bow assembly for truck bed covers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,633 to Kraft et al. discloses a roof bow locking system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,824 to Veilleux discloses an apparatus for covering truck bodies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,240 to Swanson discloses an apparatus for releasably securing a cover to a structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 839,732 to Crocker discloses a window screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,242,878 to Bliss discloses an invisible roller screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,321 to La Barre discloses a truck tarpaulin reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,075 to Kaplan discloses a retractable vehicle covering device.
In this respect, the cover for the bed of a pickup truck with an associated roll-up housing according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of covering the bed of a pickup truck with sheet material positionable in a first orientation over the bed and a second orientation rolled up in a tubular container adjacent to the cab.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cover for the bed of a pickup truck with an associated roll-up housing which can be used for covering the bed of a flat-bed truck with sheet material positionable in a first orientation over the bed and a second orientation rolled up in a tubular container adjacent to the cab. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.